monstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Babylon Cougar
The Babylon Cougar is a large cougar-like cross between a cougar and a tiger. The cougar, sometimes referred to as a "piger" or "puma-tiger" is known to be one of the grandparents of Sarah Hoyle. The Jarrahdale Cougar is a legend, although people in Jarrahdale have reported sightings of the beast. The Cougar is described as a huge, black, cougar-like cat creature with huge yellow fangs and glowing, yellow eyes. The Cougar has believed to attack animals, such as lambs, and maul them. The story of the Cougar is one that most Jarrahdale citizens know, especially if they were born in Jarrahdale. The Legend 110 years ago, a travelling circus (originally from Italy) came to Jarrahdale with clowns and acrobats and two cougar; one a boy, one a girl. It is believed that, that night, the female cougar managed to escape its cage somehow. The cougar ran off into the woods. One of the clowns noticed this, and went out looking for the cougar. The clown called out the cougar's name (Anitia), but the cougar didn't come. The clown then realised he was lost in the woods, so he went to the mill and fell asleep there. The next morning, the circus went to the mill to get the clown and, hopefully, the cougar. However, all they found was the clown's clothes. The legend implies that the cougar killed the clown and the clown, now a ghost, is stuck inside a curse. The Cougar has the ability to shapeshift into a human (in the ''Harry Potter ''series, a person like this is called an Animagus), however, even though the cougar is disguised as a human it still has some cougar-like qualities. First of all, it would be a woman, as the cougar is a female. Second of all, it would be an old lady, as the cougar is over 110 years old. Third of all, it would have a strange obsession with cats and music, as the circus used to calm the cougars with music. Anyway, the dead clown has to find the Cougar in human form, and kill it. The clown does not know which one the cougar is, so he has to guess every three months, and usually gets it wrong. The clown usually goes after girls, as the cougar is female. The curse is only broken when the cougar is dead, so that the clown can go to the afterlife. Identifying the Cougar * The Cougar in human form would have to be female. * The Cougar would have to be quite old, at least in its 60's, 70's or 80's. However, in animal form, the cougar is more than 110 years old in reality. * The Cougar in human form would have a strange obsession with cats and music, as the circus would calm the cougars with music. * The Cougar would still have a long, black tail in human form, so the cougar would usually wear dresses. * It is unknown where the cougar lives, probably in the forest. * The Cougar would be very strict in human form, because the circus people were very strict. * The Cougar would still have black hair in human form, but the clown doesn't know that. * Category:Australia Category:Shapeshifters